Unhappy Campers
by Jillian3
Summary: A joyous event brings out unexpected feelings in some of the X-men
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own one damn character in this story  
  
  
Unhappy Campers  
by Jillian  
  
  
A sea of tables covered the lush grounds of the mansion on a warm summer afternoon. They were covered with white table cloths with candles and floral center pieces. The sun rays shown through a break in the clouds as a cool breeze blew through the trees. The bride and groom stood together beaming with joy after having just been pronounced husband and wife.  
  
The Professor raised his glass to the happy couple, "Congratulations to Scott and Jean on this day. I believe we can all say it's about time".  
  
"Thank you Professor, I couldn't agree more". Scott leaned over and kissed Jean. He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor in the midst of the other guests who were dancing their hearts out. Scott and Jean weren't the greatest dancers in the world but they looked like the happiest couple in the world. Friends, family, and most of the X-Men were having a good time as well...most of them.  
  
Logan, Ororo, and Remy sat alone at a far table. Logan just sat there in his black tux hunched over the table with a grimace on his face and a cigar hanging out the side of his mouth. He stared intently at Jean as she danced with Scott. His eyes got lost in her fiery red hair and the mile-wide smile on her face. He knew they could never be together but he still couldn't help being angry.   
  
Remy sat lazily in his chair as he watched the happy couple. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, which offset his red and black eyes that peered through his auburn hair. His white shirt was open at the collar displaying his stylish flare. Remy had a distant, yet sad look in his eyes. The figures on the dancefloor only appeared to move in blurs. Ever since Rogue and him split up, it took him a while to get back to his old self. He didn't want to admit it, but his heart was broken. Not only because she abandoned him, but also because she was the first woman he ever loved. Remy put on this facade of going out all night drinking, smoking, and dismissing most things with his usual charm. To anyone who didn't know him very well, he seemed to be the same. But the only people who knew he wasn't himself were sitting right next to him.  
  
Ororo sat between the two. She was happy for Scott and Jean. She knew how much they loved each other and wished them a happy life. But Ororo wished she had the same love in her life. She had loved and lost like anyone, but people only saw her cool exterior. All anyone ever thought of her as was a leader. But she had feelings and desires like anyone else and hoped to find the love that Scott and Jean had. Ororo gazed at Jeans' flowing white dress as it swished along the floor when she danced. Ororo admired them and smiled happily when Jean looked over her shoulder and waved to her.  
  
Ororo and Remy were both jolted back to reality when they heard the break of a glass. They turned to look and saw Logan sitting there with a shattered glass in his hands. Blood ran down his hand but he didn't seen to notice as he sat there stonefaced.  
  
"Logan, are you alright", Ororo asked as she looked at him with concern.  
  
"I'll be alright, darlin'...once I get the hell out here." And with that he walked off with his tux jacket draped over his shoulder.  
  
Remy and Ororo watched him leave but decided not to follow. He just needed to cool off. They sat there for a few minutes more. Ororo knew how hurt Remy was and how much he tried to hide it. Remy was never quiet around her, but his silence was louder than any noise she had ever heard. She even glanced at him a few times and found him looking at Rogue sitting on the other side of the dancefloor with Bobby. Even though Rogue pretended not to notice Remy's gaze, both Ororo and Remy knew she saw him and the hurt in his face.   
  
Ororo decided to cheer up her good friend and left the table for a moment. Remy realized he was really in his own world when he didn't even notice she was gone.  
  
'Remy, ya got ta snap outa dis'  
  
As if on cue, he saw Ororo walking towards him through the crowd. It suddenly hit him how gorgeous she was. The few sequins on her low cut, tight turquoise dress seemed to shine with her every step. Her warm blue eyes lit up whenever they caught the sunlight. Her luscious white hair hung delicately around her face as strands of it flew in the breeze. She walked slowly up to him with her hands behind her back and a little smile on her face. Remy smiled at her as he admired his beautiful friend.   
  
"Hello, Stormy. I missed ya while ya was gone", Remy said happily.  
  
"Well I have missed you too", meaning she missed having him back to his old self, "I have something for you", she said teasingly.  
  
Remy's face perked up and a mischievous grin crossed his face. He joked with her, "Don' tease me chere, Ah'm better at dat den you are" .  
  
When she laughed Remy noticed how her smile brightened up her whole face. He had always been able to make her laugh, but it was then that he realized how much she affected him. He was happy when she was happy. His whole demeanor changed when they were together. They had the kind of relationship that even the best of friends would envy. He couldn't imagine life without her there. It gave him comfort knowing that she was his best friend and always would be.  
  
Ororo brought forth her hand in which she held a single white rose.  
  
"Pour vous", she said as she presented it to him.  
  
Remy took the rose and looked up at Ororo. He smiled as he twirled it in his hand. Ororo cared for Remy so much and hoped to cheer him up; she couldn't stand to see him sad.  
  
"I didn't know ya spoke french, Stormy", Remy was surprised and a little amused to hear her speak it so well.  
  
"I had a good teacher", Ororo then extended her arm to Remy, "may I have this dance?"  
  
Remy took her soft hand in his and kissed it gently. Ororo loved to see his frequent displays of southern charm.  
  
"Da pleasure is all mine, mon cherie".  
  
As they walked hand in hand to the dancefloor, he could feel the warmth from her hand. They stood in the middle of the floor for a moment as the music began. As the first few notes were heard, Remy drew Ororo into his arms placing one arm around her curvaceous figure while he held Ororo's hand in his. Ororo rested her other hand against his shoulder making her arm drape along side his and they danced.   
  
Remy tilted his face towards her and stared into her eyes for a moment before managing to say three little words...  
  
"Thank you, Stormy".   
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
NOTE: I'm not done yet. There WILL be a second chapter to this, I just have to write it.  
So don't worry, if you like this so far there will be more.... promise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mellow

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own these characters  
Chapter 2  
  
  
As they danced, Remy closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He held her right hand in his and brought it to his chest as he clung to her. When the song ended Remy slowly opened his eyes and saw Rogue staring at them with an angry, almost hurt look on her face.   
Remy and Ororo pulled away from each other. He gave her a little smile while she reached up and stroked the side of his face with her thumb. He held her soft hand to his face and gently kissed the inside of her palm.   
  
"Ya wanna go for a walk, Stormy?"  
  
They left the dance floor arm and arm.  
  
******  
Logan sat alone in a dark corner of some bar he didn't know the name of. He downed drink after drink not caring of the effect it would have on him later. Logan didn't even notice the waitress standing in front of him as he was puffing away on another cigar.  
  
"You want anything else, hon?", the little redhead was becoming a little impatient him. When he didn't respond she snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, waddaya want?!"   
  
"What's wrong with you, you been sitting here for a while now looking like someone stole your woman or something."  
  
Logan looked up at her with a scowl on his face, but lightened up when he saw her. She was a sweet looking young girl only trying to do her job. Her red hair reminded him of Jean.   
  
"Hit the nail right on the head kid", his tone lightened.  
  
She took the seat across from him. He looked like he needed someone to talk to.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He didn't open up to anybody about anything, but if he didn't start talking this kid wouldn't go away.  
  
"Let's just say things didn't turn out the way I wanted, alright".  
  
"What did you want to happen?"  
  
Logan stared at her as he blew the smoke from his mouth.  
  
"I wanted her to be with me, okay. Not with ol' one eye…uptight little prick. Now if don't mind getting the hell outa here I'd like to finish my drink." He didn't mean to sound like a jackass but sometimes he couldn't help it.  
  
The girl just laughed at him. She got up to walk away but stopped and turned towards him again. Logan noticed her standing there and was getting even more annoyed with her.  
  
"What the hell do ya want now?!"  
  
"Just one question… is she happy?"  
  
Logan knew the answer, he just couldn't say it; he couldn't admit it. When he didn't answer, the girl walked away leaving him alone once again. Jean was happy. He had to go back and see her before they left, or he knew he might regret it.  
  
Logan took a last sip from his beer and headed for the door, giving the redhead a last glance.  
  
*********  
  
The sun was a burnt orange color as dusk began to settle in. Remy and Ororo hadn't been walking for long before they came to the pool on the other side of the mansion. Holding her shoes in her hand, Ororo dipped her toes in the water as they walked alongside the edge. A wicked smile crossed her face as she summoned a gust of wind towards the water. Without warning she aimed at Remy, soaking him from head to toe.  
  
He stood silent for a moment with his moth hanging open as water dripped from his hair.  
  
"That's for calling me Stormy all night long", Ororo couldn't contain her laughter. The sight of him looking like a drowned rat was absolutely hilarious.  
  
"Oh, you think dis funny, chere?"  
  
"Yes I do. I think it's very funny", she said as little giggles escaped her.   
  
Remy looked her straight in the eye, trying to look calm, so he wouldn't make her suspicious. It was payback time. She stood there laughing so hard she didn't notice him inching his way towards her. Remy was right up on her before she noticed him. With his quick hands he grabbed and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a gasp as his wet clothes came into contact with hers. He pinned her against his chest as lifted her off the ground. Remy's red and black eyes locked with Ororo's. He stared into their blue depths, as if he was looking for something. Remy slowly inched his moist mouth towards her pouty lips, while inside Ororo yearning to feel his mouth on hers. He knew he was torturing her, but it was so fun. Remy was about to graze her lips but turned his head and whispered:   
  
"Ah hope ya can swim, Stormy"  
  
He walked right up the edge of the pool with her over his shoulder. Before he could throw her in they both heard the sound of footsteps on the pavement. They both looked up and saw Logan standing there staring at them. Remy gently put Ororo down, letting her straighten her dress.   
  
Logan and Remy both looked at each other for a moment before saying in unison, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Before either could answer they heard the sound of an engine at the gates of the mansion. The three walked over and saw Scott and Jean sitting in their car waiting to say goodbye. Jean rushed over to Ororo giving her a big hug.  
  
"Congratulations Jean, I hope you have fun on your honeymoon", Ororo said warmly.  
  
"Thank you Ororo, this has been the happiest day of my life", Jean was glowing with happiness.  
  
Remy shook Scott's hand congratulating him, even though he annoyed the hell out of him.   
  
"Don' do anything ah wouldn't do".  
  
Scott looked and laughed, "That's not exactly a long list Remy".  
  
"Ah know", Remy said in a cocky tone.  
  
While Ororo talked with Scott, Logan said goodbye to Jean.  
  
"So, are ya happy darlin'?" Logan could tell by the expression on her face how happy she was.  
  
"Yes Logan, I am"  
  
"Well, then I'm happy", Logan embraced Jean and hugged her tightly, almost as if he was trying to savor the moment.  
  
  
Scott and Jean sat in their car as Remy, Ororo, and Logan stood at the gate. Just as they were about to leave, Scott and Jean both tossed her wedding bouquet and her garter belt. Logan caught the bouquet while the garder belt landed in Remy's hands. They could hear Jean's laughter as they sped away.  
  
Logan and Remy looked down not knowing what to do with the items in their hands.  
  
"What da hell am ah supposed to do wit dis?"  
  
Ororo chuckled at both of them.  
  
"You're supposed to slip that around the leg of the person who caught the bouquet, Remy"  
  
Logan and Remy looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looks of disgust.   
  
A simultaneous, "HELL NO!", came from both of them.  
  
Ororo looked at them with amusement. As they started to walk back towards the mansion, both Remy and Logan tossed their items and walked arm and arm with Ororo between them like gentlemen.   
  
They all seemed to feel better now.   



End file.
